Invasion of Rohan Arc
The Invasion of Rohan Arc '''is part of Fredius's War of the Ring Map Series and stars both Isengard and Rohan in a battle to the death for the lands of the Horseman. Although this Arc is mostly Good, the first map is for all the Evil lovers. Battle at the Ford of Isen(E) '''Mission(download) In this installment of the Invasion of Rohan Arc, the player controls Isengard and must start in the top left corner with no second player. You start off with merely a couple groups of Uruk Hunters, Mordor Pikemen, Mordor Orcs and Mordor Archers and and unknown Uruk Captain (Level 5) has the two following abilities, both unlocked: * Captain of the Uruk-Hai: Uruk-Hai, Uruk Crossbowmen, Shield Uruks and Uruk Pikemen gain +25% damage and armor. Passive * Scorching Blood: The Uruk Captain deals +100% damage and earns +50% armor for a while. Battle at the Ford of Isen 1.jpg Battle at the Ford of Isen 2.jpg Battle at the Ford of Isen 3.jpg With these troops the player is ordered to slaughter Theodred and his company but first he must destroy the scout camps situated in the top right and bottom left of the map. They are simple constructions no more than a couple tents guarded by a few weak Peasants and Farmhands. Destroying them is a simple matter and each one unlocks the arrival of new troops including Wildmen of Dunland, Uruk-Hais and Uruk Pikemen both controllable and allied units which will guard the fords. Once this task accomplished 5 beams of light will appear demanding you position your troops for battle as a timer of 5 minutes appears. At the end of the timer enemy troops will appear at the corner where allied troops are positioned and from the right side of the map. Another timer will begin titled "Allies overrun in: 3:00" your task is to slaughter the incoming force led by Theodred before the enemy forces in the corners destroy all your troops. Once the entire force is slaughtered down to the last peasant you will be granted victory, but be weary for the march of the Rohirrim is swift and deadly. Victory will not be granted if the allies are overrun or if the Uruk Captain dies. Strategy Tips * Don't rush in, it's better to waste a couple extra second to regenerate those troops than to rush in and need them later * You only get one power point, it can be vital. Picking vision doesn't grant much of a benefit but war chant or tainted land can be the tipping point * As always you don't have to keep your troops in the indicated positions but you can. However one must be careful not to spread too thin for the march of the Rohirrim is very heavy * Use your abilities both of the Uruk Captain, of the Scouts and of the Warg Riders, especially the scout which can provide a balance depending on whether you need more Swordsmen or Archers. * Upgrade.Your.Wildmen. You don't have much money but there is nowhere else to use it, just give these poor man their goddamn torches * The Rohan Men have one quality, they don't let go of their target, whatever they target first they will follow to world's end. Use that to make them run around while you pick them off * The Uruk Captain is super buff, using him to take down Theodred is definitely an option especially with his ability * Don't forget to use your formation, there aren't many but shield wall and porcupine will definitely make a difference * No point in using your powers on your allies (in purple) it doesn't make any difference. * Have fun! Category:Fredius Category:Custom Map Category:Mission Map Category:Fredius War of the Ring Series